


reverse.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, esentially the rewrite of a part of Seven's route just with the role swap, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: Essentially the rewriting of the part of Saeyoung's route, but with the roles switched.





	reverse.

The robotic voice made you look up. Why were you hearing it? It was saying something. But the music blasting in your headphones made it sound like some incoherent murmur.

You took the headphones off, but the voice was gone by now. The silence surrounded you suddenly, making you look around nervously. Was the apartment always so quiet? Dumb question, you’re alone in it, of course it’s quiet-

SMASH.

You jumped, almost falling off the chair. You threw the headphones aside and stood up, staring in disbelief at the pieces of glass scattered around the floor.

“Wha-“

Not even a few seconds passed before a silhouette appeared, storming through the window that was no longer a barrier. He was standing in your room. Right in front of you.

Your heart almost stopped and the fear paralyzed you, making you unable to move, even say anything. All the talks in the RFA chatroom, freaking out about your safety and your calm reassuring it’ll be fine… It all felt so childish now. You were never aware as to how serious the situation was. You never thought someone could actually want to get to you like this. So reckless of you… But, how did this boy even…?

“MC, right~?” His cheerful tone brought you back to reality. “Sorry, I must have scared you~” He smiled widely. Was he even serious right now…?

Your feet finally managed to move and you stepped back, having a better look at his silhouette. He was tall, with red, messy hair and snake-ish yellow eyes that were partly hid behind his glasses. He had a casual, black–yellow blouse on and you’d never tell he was some kind of a burglar. He looked pretty average. You could also see his face pretty well: especially his lips curled into a devilish smirk. And you could swear that you’ve seen it already somewhere, but it was a very far, blurred memory.

“Ahh, the glass is everywhere… It’d hurt if you stepped on it, wouldn’t it~? Should I carry you? Hope you’re not scared of heights~”

“I-I’m not…” you mumbled, as if it was only a normal thing to say in such a situation. “Who… the hell are you?!” you asked, trying to sound more angry than scared.

But the boy only smirked, playfully stepping closer. You tried to back away, which made you trip over the bedframe and fall: first onto the bed, and then onto the floor since you were too stunned to keep steady on it.

“What now, are you going to run away~? What a playful kitten we have here…” he stepped even closer, watching in amusement as you got up and tried to flee into the kitchen, but stopped instantly as he stood in your way. “I can’t let you run away though… I came to take you to the paradise, after all~”

Something clicked in your head.

“Y-you’re the person who lead me here, aren’t you?!”

He snickered.

“Smart kitten.”

“I-I’m not going anywhere… I-it was your scheme from the very beginning, right?!” you couldn’t even stop your voice from trembling. You were cornered, with no idea how to get out of this situation.

Did you have any chances  _fighting_  against him? Doubtfully. He was bigger, for sure stronger. He – dammit – went in through the window. He was not an amateur. Even if you somehow managed to get into the kitchen and grab a knife, a chance of hurting him was slim. And you didn’t really want to hurt anyone!

He was standing in your way to the main door either though.

“Think hard, little kitten… Maybe you’ll catch your chance~? Or maybe…” In one quick move, he jumped to your side and wrapped arm around you, turning you swiftly so your back hit his chest. His grip was firm, you felt as if his body was made of a stone “…not.”

You struggled against him, trying to kick him away.

“L-let go…!” you whimpered.

“There, there, the more you fight, the more it will hurt you~” he tugged you in the window’s direction, but when you were in the middle of the way, the door to the apartment suddenly opened.

The both of you looked at the silhouette that ran in. The newcomer’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. What you didn’t know yet, the attempt to kidnap you was not the only reason for him to be shocked.

He stared in disbelief at the kidnapper.

It took them both a few seconds to retreat.

“Who do we have here~” the redhead hummed, his smile widening after the few seconds of shock he also had to go through.

“What… are you doing here?” the other boy asked, sudden uneasiness making his voice quiver.

“Why so serious, Rannie~?”

You attempted to push him away once more, but to no avail. The grip only tightened more, you’d swear that he was strong enough to eventually break your ribs and he was using only one arm now.

Your painful expression made the newcomer step in your direction, worry more than clear on his face.

But the next second, something sharp was pressed to your throat and your eyes widened. A knife.

“I suggest you not to interrupt, Rannie… I’ll just leave with this lady over here, and no one will get hurt~”

“What the hell… happened to you, Saeyoung?”

It was the first time you heard the kidnapper’s name.

And it took you less than a second to compare it with  _Saeran_  – the name you already knew.

_Was it possible… that they were siblings?_

The similarity in their features was not obvious. Saeran’s white hair – of course unnatural – and his green eyes, also different from the kidnapper’s. On the other hand, the shape of their faces and eyes, their lips… They were really similar.

How could it happen then… that they were enemies now…?

_“A stranger has been located.”_

You moved instinctively, trying to find the source of the voice. Saeyoung looked around too, obviously not expecting it.

“What the hell…” he mumbled nervously.

“It’s the special security system” Saeran explained right away. “I managed… to restart it and it’s starting to work now…”

“Why does it even–“

_“Sensed location of stranger… adjusting target…”_

“Target?!”

“Saeyoung,  _you’re_  the target, you need to get out!” Saeran almost yelled. “The bomb will go off if you stay like this…!”

_“Backing up all information… After the backup is complete, the bomb will be activated. 20 seconds left…”_

“Damn it…!”

So far, Saeyoung already knew the danger. His hands were shaking and he didn’t even realize the small cut that started to form on your throat. Saeran held his breath.

“Saeyoung, you need to get out…”

“This girl…”

“ _10 seconds, 9 seconds…”_

“It’s not worth it, get out…!”

“Agh!” he groaned and in a second, you were violently pushed aside. You hit the wall with such force that the air was knocked out of your lungs and your head spun at the impact.

_“Sensing stranger’s movement… readjusting target… readjusting…”_

Shattered glass creaked under the redhead’s shoes and then… he was gone.

_“Stranger missing… Stop attack. The special security system is now under lookout mode.”_

And it was the last thing you heard before everything went black.

The cushions were comfy and the blanket – soft and warm. For a few long minutes you just laid motionlessly, enjoying the feeling and the fact that you were blissfully unaware of what exactly happened.

But then the memories went back suddenly, making you raise abruptly and open your eyes, in panic kicking away the blankets and cushions. Someone grabbed your wrists, making you only struggle more, as if you were fighting for your life.

“MC! It’s okay…!”

You looked at the boy sitting on the bed next to you.

For a second, you thought it was someone else. But the mint, calm eyes make you snap into reality, your own widened ones filling with tears when you realized what could have happened if he didn’t come here in time.

“S-Saeran…”

He let go of your wrists as soon as you stopped to struggle and backed away a little, awkwardly looking away.

“How are you feeli–“

Before he could even finish the sentence, you thrown yourself onto him, wrapping arms around him and burying your face in his neck, tears streaming down your face as the emotions started to spill out.

“M-MC…”

He could feel your body trembling and he hesitantly hugged your back. After a while, as soon as he adjusted to the new feeling, he started tracing slow circles on your back and you calmed down right away. The desired feeling of safety made your heart warm up.

“It’s… okay now.”

He never really liked anyone touching him. It was like an instinct to protect himself. Touch meant harm. Staying away from people was his way to copy with fear.

And yet, when he heard that you’re in danger, he didn’t even think twice. It wasn’t  _responsibility_  he was given in RFA. He was genuinely worried about you as a person he unwillingly started to care about.. And even now he could feel it: he wanted to be as close as possible.

He was scared, more than ever. Scared more than you, scared of being pushed away or getting hurt as he used to be. Or that you could run away from him, just like his brother did. And that it’d be the only fair thing, that he’d actually deserve being thrown away.

And yet. He couldn’t stop himself. The touch sent pleasant electricity through his body, the softness of your hair was just nice, just as the heat of your skin as he accidentally brushed his cheek against yours, instantly pulling away a little, not expecting this feeling to be so blissful, and yet feeling so embarrassed about it.

He couldn’t know you felt the same.

But the only thing he was fully sure about was that he wanted to protect you. Even after the eleventh day will pass.

 


End file.
